


What you never saw coming

by DreamsOrStars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOrStars/pseuds/DreamsOrStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters arent mine!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What you never saw coming

**Author's Note:**

> Characters arent mine!

When Cersei woke up, everything hurt. She slowly opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She was cold, so cold.

She tried getting up but realised her hands and feet had been tied, immobilising her. Her breaths came quickly and she started to panic. She couldn't remember what happened, the last thing she recalled was discussing her son's temper with Jaime. She had gotten upset when he suggested she should have been tougher with Joffre when he was little. 

Once she got used to her surroundings, she saw two piercing eyes stare at her through the darkness. She had never felt terror as at that very moment; there was so much hatred and violence in those eyes, yet they felt familiar. The eyes came closer, and a hand enclosed around her throat. She tried to scream but her oxygen supply was cut off quickly. 'Dont fight sweet sister, it will be over soon' Tyrion whispered coldly.


End file.
